


Whumptober 2020 #14

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Fire, I tried to burn gordon, M/M, The one redeeming part of the fic is the end notes, Thomas to the rescue, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: IS SOMETHING BURNING?Prompt- Fire
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Whumptober 2020 #14

Flames curled around the logs on the outside of the shed. Broken glass from the bottle lay scattered amongst them. It was almost beautiful, Gordon thought. Except for the fact that he was going to be thrown into the flames when they reached the shed.

He’d be counting on Thomas coming to save him, but he hadn’t answered any calls since their argument. Ironically about candles and fire safety after one of Thomas’ cases. It was almost laughable. Apart from the fact that the argument was the reason Thomas probably wouldn’t be coming to his aid.

Being wrapped in a blanket that was then wrapped shoulder to feet ensured that there was no escaping without aid. The tape was fire patterned to match his planned demise. A part of him selfishly wished that Thomas was there with him. Captured himself.

No. Gordon chided himself mentally. Thomas had already been through hell, he didn’t deserve another visit.

The flames were beginning to lap at the side of the shed. It was time. Four men picked him up. Squirming just made them move towards the heat at a faster pace. Gordon sagged, least he could do was become a deadweight.

A set of gunshots sounded. 

Gordon unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Headfirst. Pain shot from the back of his head. Making him close his eyes and grit his teeth. Someone knelt over him and appeared to check him for injuries.

“Gordon? Can you hear me? Please respond.”

“Shh. Not so loud.” Gordon muttered.

“Open your eyes.”

“Why?” Gordon snapped.

“I want to make sure you’re awake. Are you still mad at me? Is this why you don’t want to look at me?”

“Thomas?” Gordon opened his eyes to see a very concerned boyfriend looking down at him.

“Yes. It’s me. Sorry for not returning any of your texts. Or calls.” Thomas grinned, “I also didn’t bring a knife. So you may be stuck here for some time.”

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Gordon said hoarsely.

Thomas cupped Gordon’s face, “No matter what happens between us, there will never be a time when I won’t come for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (after I passed on the comments)  
> PR: janey_p: No proofreaders were harmed while writing these stories.  
> (PR put their real name): *dead inside* Maybe not physically harmed. But the emotional scars... run deep.
> 
> (later)  
> PR: (making a joke)  
> Higgins: So you guys must have some interesting stories.  
> Gordon: Well, there was the first time Thomas met my parents.  
> Magnum: We stayed for the night, but his dad wouldn't let us share a bed.  
> *everyone laughs*  
> Magnum: It's a shame really. He's a handsome man.
> 
> (If you want to see this as a fic, let me know)^


End file.
